Trina Vega
by AnotherAspiringWriter
Summary: Sequel to Jade West... Trina Vega doesn't deserve to die. But then again, she DID do it to herself. Caterina had nothing to do with it this time. Sure, maybe she supplied the knife. But... still... Oneshot


**(AN Sequel to Tori Vega, Beck Oliver, Robbie Shapiro, and Jade West. I would like to thank HeartsOfPinksol (haha, again) for reminding me about Miss Trina Vega. How could I almost forget about her? Dummy! Ok, well here she is ladies and gentleman. Sit back, relax, and enjoy the show! Grab some popcorn, you'll need it :] PS I was listening to Monster by Paramore on a loop while I was writing this, It's a good song you should really check it out. PPS I would like to tell No Name that no, this has nothing to do with Remember When We Were kids :])**

We all know that girl that has absolutely no talent that tries to make everyone think that she's so much better than all of them. Well in this case, that is one Miss Trina Vega. Tori Vega's older sister. And guess what... Trina is just as bad as Tori. Right now, I'm at the Vega house. I don't know why I'm here exactly, I just know that Trina called me an hour ago and that her parents were visiting relatives.

"So..." Trina said awkwardly from her spot on the couch. "Jade's funeral is tommorow. Are you going?"

I had been looking down at my feet for the past twenty minutes, trying to avoid eye contact with Trina. I had a feeling that she had suspected it was me from the beginning. You know, the one who's been killing everyone off. She always seemed so suspicious about it. Especially right now. I don't know what it was, but there was just this weird air in the room.

"Yeah. Her parents asked me to sing a song for her."

"Why would they ask you? I am such a better singer than you are." Trina stated.

I never thought in a million years that I would do this. That I would snap at someone like the way I did. But then again, I never thought the I would be the cause of death be a person, let alone four. So, here it goes I guess.

"You know," I yelled and stood up "You really are not a good singer! You're not a good actor! You're not a good dancer! You're not a good _anything_! You think you are just soooo much better than the rest of us, but you're not. You just think you are. How did you even get into Hollywood Arts?"

Trina Vega stood up from the orange couch and walked over to me. She looked me dead in the eyes and slowly raised a hand. At first I thought she was going to slap me, but then she didn't. She wrapped the hand around me and did the same with the other. She put her head on my shoulder and I felt water soaking my shirt.

"I miss my sister." She sobbed and tightened her grip around me.

I didn't exactly know what to do, so I just hugged her back. After a few minutes, she let me go. We locked eyes and Trina started balling all over again. I was probably standing there for about twelve minutes before she finally released me again. I didn't have the heart to tell Trina that I didn't miss her sister, but yet I had the heart to kill her?

"Trina, I have to go to the bathroom. I'll be right back."

Trina nodded her head and watched as I walked up the stairs. The bathroom was right where I remembered it to be. I haven't been in the Vega's house in so long. It was so weird being there without seeing Tori. You know, since Tori's house was always like our little "meeting place". When I got into the bothroom, i started the faucet andwaited for the water to heat up.

"What did you get yourself into Cat?" I asked myself, looking in the mirror.

I cupped my hands and waited for water to fill them. I washed my face off as if washing off all the sins I've commited in the past few months. I took a good long look in the mirror and almost immediately forgave myself. WHat was I supposed to do? Wallow in self pity for the rest of my life?

I walked back down the stairs and back to the living room to find a pretty big surprise. Trina was crying and holding a kitchen knife to her throat. Next to her was a note that she must have just recently written. My first thought was that maybe it was a letter that came in the mail, but then i realized it was a suicide note.

"Trina, you don't want to do this." I said and took slow steps towards Trina.

"Why not?" She yelled at me, pressing the knife harder against her flesh, causing some blood to appear. "The only person who ever cared about me is dead!"

With one swift motion, Trina dragged the knife across her throat. She instantaniously fell to the ground, blood pouring out of her. Her face started to pale and she gained a blank expression. Her body was slightly twitching here and there. She gasped for air and with what was left of her, she muttered four, simple words.

"I'm coming baby sister..."

At first I was a little bit sad, but then I figured _Hey, one less person for me to get rid of. _Sick thought, I know, but it's true. It was only a matter of time before I got to her. So, you can probably guess what I did next. Jarred me some liquid Trina.

**(AN Ok, this was absolutely terrible and very rushed. I couldn't think of any good ideas for her. I figured it would make more sence for her to kill heself instead of Caterina killing her for no reason. I think flames are very much welcomed for this one. Tell me what you think. Which on is your favorite so far: Tori Vega, Beck Oliver, Robbie Shapiro, Jade West, or Trina Vega? One last person left, who do you think it is? And will it be the last of this series? You don't know, but I do.)**


End file.
